Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a circuit breaker with a component monitoring system and, more specifically, to circuit breaker with a displaced component monitoring system.
Background Information
Circuit breaker assemblies provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as current overloads, short circuits, and low level voltage conditions. Typically, circuit breakers include a trip device and an operating mechanism. The trip device detects an over-current condition and actuates the operating mechanism. The operating mechanism open and closes, either manually or in response to the trip device, a number of electrical contacts. In an exemplary embodiment, the operating mechanism utilizes a number of springs to generate force for the opening and closing operations. Further, the springs are maintained in a charged state so that, for example, following an over-current condition, the contacts may be closed without having to charge the springs.
The components of the operating mechanism are subject to wear and tear over time. When an operating mechanism component becomes worn, the operating mechanism component should be replaced. Rather than waiting for an operating mechanism component to become worn to the point of needing replacement, it is desirable to replace the operating mechanism component preemptively. That is, it is desirable to monitor the “health” of the operating mechanism components and diagnose when an operating mechanism component will need replaced.
There is, therefore, a need for a component monitoring system structured to monitor circuit breaker assembly operating mechanism component characteristics. Further, there is a need for a component monitoring system structured to monitor a first circuit breaker assembly operating mechanism component characteristic so as to determine if a second circuit breaker assembly operating mechanism component needs replacement.